Konjouki
Appearance Konjouki is a is a very tall young adult with long blond hair and deep purple eyes. He always wear's his signature red hooded cloak over a black or gray shirt and a pair of black pants. He also has a pair of white gloves. Personality Konjouki is very unadapted and easily confused by the world due to being raised in hell for a good chunk of his life. This has caused him to adapt a pretty happy and naive way of life. History As a child Konjouki could never control the seal on his body this led to many accidents as his anger increased it's power. One day when he was 8 he was training with his team in outside the wall of Konoha when some rouge ninja attacked them. His friends were both killed before his very eyes this cause a rage to well up inside him and he bust into blue fire. He continued to burn and burn until finally he reached such a high temperature that the world could not handle so he was transported to the only place hotter than him, Hell. There in hell he met (To be decided) who took him under his wing and started to train him. They became quite close and Konjouki views him as a father figure. He stayed in hell for 11 years as the king's apprentice. Abilities Hellfire Manipulation Due to training in hell he can summon and control hellfire at will. Hellfire is about as strong as the flames of Amaterasu and cannot be absorbed or extinguished. Ninjutsu Konjouki is very adept with fire style to the point that he can literally create fire out of molecules in the air by superheating them. He can also control the fire at such a high level that he can simply have it create things, make explosions, flare up, burn things, etc without need for hand signs or preperation. (Basically he can fibebend without need for all the crazy jumping and stances) Genjutsu Konjouki can use genjutsu at a standard degree however since training with the king of hell he hs learned how to passively block out genjutsu. Taijutsu Seal of Matsuri Konjouki was born with the Seal of Matsuti. This seal allows him to control the blue flames of Matsuri. The blue flames are as strong as hell fire and become more intense with each state. As with all Sacred Seals this seal cannot be blocked or interrupted. This is because there is a being of great power on the other side using it's power to keep it open. Physical changes When he was a child the seal would only activate when he was angry however it is now always on. When it is on it cloaks his right arm in blue flames up to his shoulder. This seal is always on however his hellgate cloak temporarily shuts off the seal while he is wearing it. Seal States The seal of Matsuri has three states besides it's basic form each state allows Konjouki to use flames that are closer to the actual intensity of Matsuri's. First When activated his whole body is coated in blue flames this acts as a base for fire attacks and also a small defensive boost. This form can be active indefinitely. Second When activated this form solidifies the blue flames into a perfect susanoo looking armor. This armor is very durable and can withstand the more damage than a perfect susanoo. Third This is the final state of the seal and comes with a price to pay. At the cost of his life Konjouki can activate this state and temporarily become Matsuri. In this form he is basically invulnerable and has unlimited amounts of energy. His fire can also burn anything. This form lasts five minutes. Equipment -Hellgate Cloak -Kunai pouch -Shuriken pouch -Wire strings Releationships Quotes (To Matsuri)"I don't need your sympathy now. Where were you all those years ago!!!" Trivia Konjouki means navy blue demon residing in hell His favorite food is curry